Candide pris entre deux corps
by Nanamy
Summary: Découvrez une relation entre un bourreau et sa victime. Gin sous son jour le plus sombre et Kira sous le joug de son idole.Pénetrez l'atmosphère machiavélique de la troisième division : Un mélange de sadisme et de manipulation pour vous guider . . .
1. La première fois de Kira

Titre : Candide pris entre deux corps

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages de Bleach, mais je prends un malin plaisir à les torturer !

Résumé : Découvrez une relation entre un bourreau et sa victime. Gin sous son jour le plus sombre et Kira sous le joug de son idole. . . Pénetrez l'atmosphère machiavélique de la troisième division : Un mélange de sadisme et de manipulation pour vous guider à travers les affres de cette passion interdite.

Attention Yaoi hard ! (Bah oui, avec Gin il ne faut pas s'étonner !)

°Oo°Oo°oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : La première fois de Kira_**

Ce fut par une nuit pluvieuse, que Ichimaru Gin prit la virginité de Kira. Alors que ce dernier était trempé jusqu'aux os, Gin l'invita chez lui afin de se réchauffer.

Arrivé dans le salon, ils burent un thé bien chaud; frissonnant de froid, Kira avait accepté avec une joie non cachée les vêtements de rechange de son capitaine.

Ce fut dans la chambre de ce dernier, nu, qu'il se rendit compte que le renard ou plutôt le serpent l'observait avec un large sourire machiavélique. Rouge de gêne, Kira avait baissé la tête.

« Je te dérange Kira-kun ? »

« Non capitaine » avait répondit tel un automate le jeune Shinigami.

« Bien, et si je fais ça, je te gêne ? » Continua Gin en posa une de ses mains sur le torse légèrement musclé de Kira.

« Non. . Je . .Non » Balbutia-t-il, tout gêné, la tête baissée.

Les mains de Gin se firent plus baladeuses que jamais, caressant la peau de son lieutenant devenu feu.

Jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux s'aperçoive de l'état du plus jeune.

« Roh ! Kira-kun tu es déjà tout excité ? Alors que je n'ai rien fait » se moqua Gin en tenant le sexe durcit de son vice capitaine qui sursauta en sentant la pression sur son membre.

« Kira-kun me ferais-tu plaisir ? » Questionna le serpent avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux .

« Oui » haleta le jeune, sa respiration devenant plus difficile sous le plaisir.

« Bien » fit Ichimaru, content, en prenant un des sièges de la chambre.

« Tu va t'asseoir sur le lit et te masturber »

Kira hoqueta de stupeur devant l'ordre de son capitaine qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

« Quelque chose te dérange ? »

« Non ! » Affirma le blond en suivant les directives.

Pendant qu'il se touchait, Gin l'observait, tout tranquille, se délectant du spectacle, alors que le pauvre Kira baissait la tête, rouge de honte, mais c'était un ordre de son capitaine alors il obéirait quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Au moment où il allait venir, le capitaine rugit

« Ne viens pas sans mon autorisation »

Kira le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Gin lui, semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à voir son vice capitaine dans une position gênante qu'il agrémenta par un :

« Viens ici »

Essoufflé, Kira vint près de son supérieur, les yeux presque effrayés par la suite des événements.

« Allons n'ai pas peur Kira-kun. Je ne vais pas te manger, du moins pas tout de suite »

« Oui » Murmura Izuru.

« Maintenant , tu vas faire la même chose sur moi, mais avec ta bouche » Expliqua Gin en souriant perversement.

Kira déglutit difficilement, puis bégaya honteux.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça »

Gin parut amusé.

« Je vais t'apprendre ce n'est rien mon petit Kira. » Puis le chef de la troisième division sortit son sexe en érection pour que Kira le prenne en bouche. Au moment où le blond prit maladroitement ce membre en bouche, Gin grogna en lui disant de faire attention à ses dents.

Gêné, mais voulant faire de son mieux, Kira commença des mouvements de va et viens. Il ne connaissait pas de technique mais mettait tout son coeur à l'ouvrage.

Voyant son capitaine satisfait par des :

« C'est bien Kira-kun » ou des « Tu apprends vite Kira-kun »

Il se laissa aller par ses félicitations en mordant et en léchant le bout de la dague de chair de son capitaine.

Lorsqu'il sentit une main posé sur sa tête, Kira se sentit aux anges. Gin était satisfait de lui et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse avoir. Son capitaine était content de lui et c'est pour cela qu'il faisait cette chose si honteuse.

Au moment où Ichimaru jouit, il ordonna à Kira d'avaler, ce que fit le blond consciencieusement.

Pensant qu'il fut satisfait, Kira se retira mais c'est sans compter sur le côté sadique et pervers de Gin qui le retînt.

« Cherche dans la commode, dans le tiroir du haut. Tu trouveras une chose rouge apportes-la moi. » Commandai d'une voix ferme le Shinigami toujours assis sur sa chaise.

Surprit par ce ton, à la fois dur mais excitant, le juvénile courut vers cette fameuse commode pour y trouver, un godemiché rouge et imposant. Kira le prit en main en tremblant, effrayé par l'idée de son capitaine. Il se retourna, par sûr de savoir quoi faire.

« Poses-le au sol et assis-toi dessus »

Izuru, embarrassé par cette demande, ou plutôt par cette affirmation, rougit, mais pour le bon plaisir de son cher Gin, il s'exécuta, tremblant

Il posa cette chose qui avait la forme d'un pénis, le bout vers le haut. Il tenait tout seul - sa forme opposé étant aplatie. Ne sachant comment s'y prendre, le blond s'assit dessus, ses jambes pliés et ses mains tombant sur le sol pour se tenir. Une douleur aigue le prit dans tout le corps.

Comme c'était humiliant pour notre jeune Shinigami. Le faire avec un objet, était la chose la plus dégradante qu'il avait osé faire - du moins à cette époque. Mais il devait continuer car Gin semblait satisfait de lui.

Commençant des va et viens doucement sans approfondir, Gin vint vers « cette pauvre chose si plaisante à détruire » en lui disant que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de procéder.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son subordonné et poussa violemment vers le bas.

L'objet en caoutchouc pénétra profondément en Kira qui hurla de douleur.

Mais très vite cette douleur se remplaça par du plaisir, une vague de chaleur envahit le jeune Shinigami qui vint très vite. Épuisé il s'écroula au sol, la chose toujours dans son anus.

Mécontent de cette performance, Gin le frappa en lui répétant qu'il ne devait pas venir sans son autorisation.

Cette claque qui avait un goût délicieux, étonna le blond qui en redemandait intérieurement. Non il ne pouvait pas se le permettre car il avait osé enfreindre la règle, celle qui avait été donnée par son Ichimaru.

« Pardon Capitaine » Sanglotait Kira en cachant son visage avec ses mains tremblantes.

Cette fois, Gin ne put s'empêcher de rire en disant

« Tu es trop mignon mon petit Kira-kun. »

Kira se releva difficilement

« C'est vrai ? » Questionna le blond les yeux implorants

« Oui, quand tu me regardes avec ses yeux je ne peux pas résister » se moqua Gin, mais Kira ne le compris pas, car il se jeta heureux dans les bras de son amant.

« Mais je suis quand même fâché, tu mérites une punition »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez Capitaine »

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur Gin, qui s'amusa par la suite à mordre, blesser le corps de son petit Kira, ce dernier hurlait et jouissait de plaisir tout en en redemandant.

A même le sol, Gin prit avec violence le bassin de son nouveau jouet et le pénétra. Kira poussa un petit cri de surprise, sentant cette chose chaude bouger en lui.

Tout en faisant des mouvements de va et viens, Gin lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille

« Comme tu es mignon mon petit Kira et comme tu as la peau douce. »

Le blond ne pouvait retenir ses soupirs d'aise et de plaisir en entendant les doux mots de son amant.

« Tu m'appartiens désormais, je ferais de ton corps ce que bon me plaira, dis-le Kira, dis que tu m'appartiens. »

« Oui.. Oui. Je vous appartiens » Hurla le blond en jouissant. Mais Gin continua ses mouvements de plus en plus fort, en maugréant qu'encore une fois il n'avait pas sut respecter son ordre.

La tête au sol, les fesses à l'air, Kira se maudissait d'être si faible et si ignorant. Il prit le tapis entre ses dents quand il sentit dans un dernier coup de reins brutal, Ichimraru venir en lui.

Kira épuisé sentait le sommeil le gagner, mais une douleur lui fit reprendre ses esprits. C'était Gin qui lui plantait une petite dague sur l'une de ses cuisses en lui disant qu'il était un piètre vice capitaine, car il avait désobéit aux ordres.

Honteux et en larme, Kira, encore une fois, lui demandait pardon ! Pardon de son ignorance car c'était un domaine inconnu pour lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je t'apprendrais Kira-kun » Termina Gin en enfonçant un dernier coup de dague dans la chair de son subordonné.

°Oo°Oo°oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo

Quelques jours après, le soleil étant au rendez-vous.

Dans le bureau de la troisième Division.

Kira, vice capitaine, remplissait les dossiers en retard comme tous les jours depuis son affectation.

Il était très sérieux dans cette tâche et la faisait avec joie et enthousiasme, pas comme son capitaine qui n'arrêtait pas de soupirer face à la tonne de paperasse.

Plongé dans son entreprise, Kira ne vit pas les yeux remplis d'espiègleries de son capitaine jusqu'à :

« Aïe ! » s'exclamait le blondinet à la longue mèche; le pauvre s'était coupé avec une feuille et son doigt saignait abondamment.

Le vice capitaine rageait contre lui-même et contre son manque d'attention. Faire les choses en ordre était l'une de ses plus importantes préoccupations.

Alors qu'il fixait son doigt meurtri, il sollicita son capitaine rouge de gêne s'il n'avait pas un pansement. Ce dernier répondit par une négation. Ennuyé et surtout affligé de quitter son poste juste pour un vulgaire pansement, le porteur du Wabisuke s'énervait intérieurement - car il devrait aller jusqu'à la quatrième division pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

Le capitaine dû lire sur le visage de son Izuru son ennui, car il s'approcha silencieusement et prit en main son doigt ensanglanté.

D'un air tout à fait sérieux, Gin lui expliqua qu'il allait le soigner.

Heureux, Kira se laissa faire innocemment, jusqu'à ce que sa phalange puis son doigt entier se retrouve dans la bouche de son supérieur.

Tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit de notre jeune Shinigami, le mélange de sensations lui faisait perdre la tête. L'étrange union entre le plaisir et la souffrance avait un goût unique. Dans la bouche de son capitaine tout était chaud, humide et le contact de son doigt et de sa langue lascif , fit naître en Kira des soupirs d'aise mal retenus.

Alors que le jeune sentait en lui le sang monter, le capitaine enleva le doigt devenu humide de sa sensuelle bouche en lui disant qu'il avait finit de le soigner.

Gin, fier de lui, constata avec un sourire non dissimulé les rougeurs de son sous-fifre.

« Que se passe t-il Kira-kun ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » S'amusa à demander Ichimaru en voyant son petit Izuru devenir cramoisi.

Pourquoi avait-il apprécié ce moment particulier avec son supérieur ? Se moquait-il de lui ?

Toujours ce rictus sur ce visage glacial, toujours ses humiliations lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Non, Kira ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, malgré ses abaissements quotidien, son avilissement, il en voulait encore, même plus, toujours plus. Un jour une peur l'envahit alors qu'il goûtait le sexe appétissant de son amant, cette peur d'être abandonné, de lasser son capitaine. Il était comme pris au piège, la vie avec lui était parfois difficile mais la vie sans lui serait un véritable enfer.

Lorsque Kira entendit les ricanements de son capitaine il ne put que constater la chaleur enivrante qui le submergeait, d'abord les joues puis son bas ventre. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Ichimaru le souleva et le plaqua violemment sur son bureau en faisant voler au passage quelques dossiers.

« Après réflexion, je préfère te prendre maintenant. » Lui avait susurrer sur un ton mielleux Gin tout en passant une main dans le kimono noir de son subalterne.

Au contact de la main froide sur sa peau de feu, Kira ne put retenir que difficilement ses gémissements

« Ca. . Capitaine.. »

« Que dis tu ? Je ne t'entend pas »

« Ah ! » s'écria le blondinet sentant sa tête appuyé contre le bureau avec brutalité et un doigt le pénétrer. Une main sur son crâne l'autre en lui, Izuru se sentait gêné de cette situation incongrue. Mais alors pourquoi aimait-il cela ? Pour son plus grand malheur Ichimaru l'avait ensorcelé, entraîné dans les vices de la luxure, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Non, jamais il n'oserait contredire son capitaine. Il lui était fidèle et ce en toutes circonstances.

Alors que Gin le pénétrait de toute sa splendeur, Kira serra ses poings, entraînant le froissement des dossiers.

« Roh ! C'est vilain ce que tu viens de faire Kira-kun. Ces pauvres dossiers que Yamamoto réclame » raillait le serpent en se collant contre les fesses musclées de son subalterne qui se sentait défaillir.

« Je suis désolé Capitaine » Dit le blond entre deux cris alors qu'il tentait vainement de contrôler sa voix .

« Ah oui ? Tu l'es ? Je ne trouve pas, en tout cas pas assez » folâtrait le capitaine en accélérant ses mouvements sous les hurlements de jouissance du vice capitaine qui en demandait toujours plus. Il se cambra pour que Gin s'enfonce en lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Amusé par cette attitude, le renard lui demanda s'il méritait vraiment ce plaisir. Le plaisir de la chair.

Implorant, le pauvre blond répétait

« S'il vous plaît Capitaine ! S'il vous plaît »

« Ahha tu es bien docile aujourd'hui Kira que se passe t-il ? Hinamori ne te fait plus d'effet ? » Pouffa, toujours en lui, le démon de la troisième division.

« Encore ses remarques » Cogita Kira, oui cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il faisait des sous-entendus très osés et cela, Kira n'y était toujours pas habitué, surtout quand il parlait d'Hinamori.

« Regardes-la, elle semble si innocente. Comment une petite fille peut-elle avoir des courbes parfaites ? Elle te plaît, n'est-ce pas Kira-kun ? Imagines-la nue, offerte à toi, sa peau si douce et ses petits seins tenir au creux de ta main. »

Ces moments là, Kira se dégoûtait, il se haïssait pour plusieurs raisons; que les mots de son capitaine lui fassent de l'effet et qu'il imagine des choses en voyant son amie et en pensant à elle. Elle qui était si gentille, si pleine de vie, ces pensés obscènes salissaient son image. Et c'est pour tout cela qu'il se maudissait.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait venir, Gin se retira en faisant une mine boudeuse comme s'il s'ennuyait.

C'était le moment le plus redouté pour notre blond, être rejeté par son amant au summum de l'extase et ça, Gin le savait et le faisait avec un grand plaisir .

Non, ce n'était pas possible, non ! Frustré le blond regardait son maître, suppliant comme un chien réclamant une gourmandise.

Kira sortit de sa torpeur quand Gin lui énonçait que s'il voulait continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés qu'il vienne ce soir dans ses appartements. En voyant le visage désappointé de son subalterne, Gin apprécia ce doux moment, il prenait vraiment plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement. En effet le Shinigami aux cheveux couleurs de blé était très sensible aux souvenirs de son dernier passage dans l'antre du renard.

Ses lieux maudits, sa chambre, cet endroit secret rempli de souvenirs honteux pour notre jeune blond. C'est en ce lieu, dans la chambre de Gin qu'il perdit sa virginité et bien plus, car à partir de ce moment là une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Kira était devenu un objet pour son capitaine, au début il en était dégoûté, puis il ne pouvait pas se résoudre d'être privé des mains expertes de son supérieur.

Kira ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Les moqueries incessantes de Gin, ses coups, ses brûlures . .etc.

Mais il savait une chose, oui, ce que Gin lui faisait était divin

°Oo°Oo°oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo


	2. Les griffes du renard

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Bleach,mais je prends un malin plaisir à les torturer, surtout Kira-kun..Mouwawawa !

On peut dire que c'est une petite suite de _« La première fois de Kira ». _Bon même si je n'ai reçu aucun commentaire, pour juger mon travail. Je ne me suis pas laissée démonter pour autant ! J'avais envie d'écrire une suite, et bah la voilà qui arrive !

Tant pis si personne n'aime, je me plaît dans ce que j'écris, même si c'est glauque, sordide et pervers. Mais j'annonce un ras le bol des fictons toutes gentilles et roses !

Moi je dis « Stop ! »

Bref. Si vous passez par là, laissez moi un petit quelque chose, juste pour savoir si c'est bien ou pas. Insultez moi ! Si si je vous autorise. Je m'en moque, vous pouvez me qualifier de perverse...etc. Je m'en fiche car il y a pire que moi, et il n'y a même pas besoin de chercher bien loin, regardez vous dans une glace !

Et toc !

Vive la liberté d'expression ! XD

Non, je ne gueule pas, c'est juste un coup de tête. Assumez votre perversité !

Mouwawawa !

Bref, n'ayez pas honte et laissez moi un petit commentaire même pour me dire que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné (je ne le prendrais pas mal bien au contraire loool)

**Note :** Un grand merci à une personne que je trouve "la plus pervers et diabolique de mon entourage" pour l'aide et le soutien qu'elle m'a apporté durant ce texte. Alors un petit "Hourra !" pour ma grande (deux les deux sens du terme) amie, _Chibi Kyouki_.

Bonne lecture, et assurez-vous que vous soyez dans une pièce mal éclairée et _seul._ . . .

* * *

_ **Chapitre 2 : Les griffes du renard.**_

Tous le monde à déjà du ressentir une grande fainéantise face à une tonne de boulot. Pour le capitaine de la troisième, ce sentiment était presque quotidien, pour le plus grand malheur de son lieutenant qui passait son temps à le chercher.

Un jour, alors que Kira, fidèle à son poste, déposait des papiers sur le bureau de son supérieur, il s'aperçut de son absence .

Soupirant, il partit à la recherche d'Ichimaru dans tout le Seireitei.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, il le retrouva avec Rangiku Matsumoto à boire des litres de saké sous un cerisier aux branches lourdes de fleurs, offrant un lit d'ombre fraîche sur l'herbe frissonnant au vent. Sous cette cascade verdoyante, les deux shinigamis discuttaient tranquillement, animés par la source de joie cristalline, coulant sans retenue dans leur gorge.

Juste le voir avec cette femme qui était malgré tout son amie le rendait presque jaloux, jaloux qu'il passe autant de temps avec elle. Surtout qu'ils semblaient si bien s'amuser.

Contenant son amertume, Kira revêtit un masque de sévérité en abordant son capitaine.

« Capitaine ! Que faites vous là ? »

« Ah tiens ! Mais c'est mon vice capitaine. Eh bien, ça ne se voit pas ? » Pouffa joyeusement Gin, accompagné du rire strident de la rousse à la généreuse poitrine.

« Capitaine ! Les dossiers ! Yamamoto-dono a été strict sur ce sujet » Renchérit le blond.

« Allons Kira, détends-toi un peu et viens prendre un verre avec nous ! » Intervint gaiement Ran qui leva son verre rempli de saké.

« Non. J'ai des obligations et je…»Tenta d'esquiver Kira, mais il croisa le sourire malicieux de Gin. Le simple fait d'affronter son regard le faisait souffrir. Il avait si mal, ce sourire venimeux s'insinuait dans son coeur et y plantait ses crocs. Plus que jamais il se sentait à sa merci, comme un frêle lapin entre les griffes de ce renard aux yeux de feu.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme ceci lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ? Pourquoi sa gaîté et sa bonne humeur sont-elles réservées à cette paire de seins démesurés? Gin serait-il attiré par ces formes contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rivaliser?

Ces questions hantaient l'esprit du shinigami blond, qui se repprochait d'espérer en vain les faveurs de son capitaine. Non, lui, il n'avait le droit qu'à ses coups et ses moqueries. Alors qu'elle, elle avait toute son attention. Non décidément la vie n'était jamais juste envers le jeune Shinigami, qui partit sans rien ajouter, l'amertume teintant de tristesse le reflet de ses yeux encore candides, sans défense contre une telle souffrance, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

* * *

Kira passa le reste de l'après midi à ranger et à trier les dossiers. Mais il était surtout obnubilé par ce sourire, oui ce doux sourire qu'affichait Gin quand il était avec Ran. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à son sourire lui aussi ? N'était-il pas un subalterne loyal ?

Cela faisait un mois qu'il s'était donné à Gin et qu'avait-il reçu en échange ? Certes, il y avait durant leurs 'câlins' de la passion, de l'ardeur, de la bestialité et même de la brutalité qui l'excitait énormément. Mais un peu de douceur ne serait pas de refus, quelques mots doux au creux de l'oreille font parfois plus d'effet que la plus sauvage des étreintes.

Kira était décidé à ne plus se laisser faire par le Capitaine s'il n'avait pas eu son quota de tendresse. Mais bien vite ses résolutions furent oubliées quand il se rappela la nuit précédente, où ils avaient encore une fois fait l'amour.

Oui, cette nuit là encore il avait été brutal, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais jamais il ne lui dirait ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre plus que tous au monde, ces simples mots, deux syllabes si éphémères qui trouveraient écho au fond de son coeur. Ce « Je t'aime » lui était interdit.

Il n'avait le droit qu'à des félicitations lorsqu'il faisait bien son travail, à genoux, son sexe dans sa bouche de plus en plus experte. Sous l'assiduité de ses caresses, l'ardeur qu'il mettait à le satisfaire, Gin le félicitait, disant qu'il s'améliorait. Il adorait l'entendre dire mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, loin de là.

Alors que le pauvre Kira posait mollement sa tête contre la vitre du bureau, une voix le fit sursauter.

« Bah alors Kira-kun, ces dossiers ne sont pas classés ? »

« Capitaine ! » s'écria le blond, étonné de le voir rentrer si tôt.

« Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? » Questionna le capitaine en se rapprochant de son vice capitaine d'une manière féline.

« Je..Je.. Parce que vous aviez l'air occupé » bégaya Kira qui sentit ses joues devenir en feu.

« Et bien Kira as-tu perdu ta langue ? Tout à l'heure tu avais l'air tellement sûr de toi » Persistait le capitaine, maintenant proche de lui.

« Oui, les dossiers . . »

« Je m'en moque des dossiers ! » Trancha le supérieur qui semblait excédé par l'attitude de Kira.

« Pardon » dit d'une toute petite voix le Shinigami aux cheveux couleur de blé.

« Ce n'est pas en me demandant pardon que je te l'accorderai. » Affirmait Ichimaru dont l'éternel sourire sadique apparaissait sur son visage fin.

Ayant compris les attentes de son supérieur hiérarchique, Kira se mit à genoux et glissa d'une façon sensuelle ses mains dans le bas du kimono de son capitaine, qui lui dit :

« Je vois que tu as compris. Tu apprends vite Kira-kun »

A la vue de son sexe, Kira ne put que le trouver beau, appétissant, lubrique. C'est avec joie qu'il le caressa tendrement, accompagné de petits baisers papillon.

Devenant de plus en plus doué dans ce domaine, Gin prit la peine de s'asseoir pour mieux apprécier ce plaisir partagé.

Lorsque le sexe du renard fut enfin en érection, Kira le pris à pleine bouche, lui faisant échapper un grognement de satisfaction. Il fut si ravi de voir Gin soupirer d'aise qu'il mit alors plus de coeur à l'ouvrage, s'acharnant presque sur sa dague de chair. Ceci fait, Ichimaru ne s'en plaignit pas, car il caressa tendrement la tête du blond en lui disant :

« C'est bien Kira-kun continue »

Plongé dans l'euphorie du moment, une des mains de Kira griffa le bas ventre de Gin, qui en fut légèrement surpris. Cette douleur involontaire réveillait de plus belle les instincts primaires du shinigami,un mélange de souffrance et de plaisir envahissait ses sens. Excité par ce geste inattendu, le capitaine releva son sous-fifre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en le caressant de toute part.

Rien n'échappaient aux mains expertes du renard, le corps du jeune homme étant à fleur de peau au moindre effleurement, ce qui lui provoquait des convulsions de volupté.

Écartant, comme il en avait l'habitude, les pans de son kimono noir, Gin se délectait de la peau de son subalterne, qu'il trouvait bien trop douce.

« Ah. . .Aaah Ca. . Capitaine. . . Je » Tenta vainement d'articuler le blond, sentant les bras de son tortionnaire l'entourer et le pousser sur le bureau.

« Ne te débat pas. Ça ne sert à rien » Lui susurrait avidement le renard en chatouillant son intimité.

Oui cela ne servirais à rien, car à la fin, le shinigami à l'air espiègle parviendra à ses fins. Oui quoiqu'il arrive.

Kira sentit alors deux longs doigts fins le pénétrer. A ce contact, il se crispa de plaisir; à chaque fois, il réagissait de cette manière. C'était tellement bon que tout son corps se cambrait, en attendant alors « le plaisir divin » comme il s'amusait à le nommer.

Sa tête blonde plaquée sur le bureau était prisonnière d'une des mains de Gin. Ce dernier se délectait du visage essoufflé de son jouet, mais surtout de son regard perdu submergé par le plaisir de cet instant, lorsqu'il entra en lui, pénétrant de toute sa vigueur l'intimité de son lieutenant. De là où il était il jouissait d'une vue pour le moins excitante: Kira, prostré sur le bureau, cambrant ses reins à chacun de ses mouvements, le pourpre de ses joues se mêlant aux larmes de plaisir tracant sur son visage des vagues régulières, au fur et à mesure que Gin accélérait la cadence. Il pouvait sentir sous ses mains ce corps frêle, gémissant d'une douleur orgasmique, son pouls battant avec frénésie. Oui, ce cher Kira était à sa merci, écorché, malmené, noyé dans les affres de la luxure.

Prise d'une pulsion de rage, une des mains du capitaine vint se poser sur la frêle gorge de son petit jouet. Il devait le faire, pour atteindre le summum de sa propre satisfaction, il devait voir Kira étouffer pendant qu'il le pénétrait, cela le rendait fou, oui fou d'ivresse.

Sa main sur sa gogre empêchant l'air de passer, Kira commença à voir trouble. Est-ce le manque d'oxygène ou bien la possession ressentie ? Ou alors est-ce le mélange des deux ?

La sensation des vas et viens en lui, plus la douleur, l'envahirent, faisant que Kira appréciait encore plus le contact avec son supérieur. Oui, car jamais il ne sera comme ça avec Ran. Jamais ses mains ne la plaqueront sur ce bureau, jamais son membre ne lui fera découvrir les méandres du plaisir. Jamais il ne sera l'initiateur de sa souffrance dans un ballet de corps transis sur le tempo de l'orgasme.

Non, il est et ne sera dans cet état qu'avec lui !

Cette pensée apaisa beaucoup Kira, tellement qu'avec l'aide de ses jambes, il souleva son bassin afin de faciliter la tâche de son aîné.

« Que se passe t-il Kira-kun ? Aimes tu cela ? » Avait soufflé Gin entre deux coups de reins violents, tout en resserrent la prise sur la gorge du blond.

« Humpf ! » Grogna le capitaine en accélérant subitement ses coups de hanches.

Comme c'était bon, d'être en lui !

gTu es beau quand tu m'obéis, Kira-kun, surtout sous cet angle..."

Comment une si petite chose, si fragile pouvait lui donner autant de plaisir ? Voilà un bien joli mystère pour le capitaine de la troisième division, qui continuait son entreprise, toujours plus violent, plus profond.

Oh ! Oui ! Ce jouet est bien plus intéressant que peut le dire son Sensei, Aizen-sama.

Kira est bien plus jouissif que cette pauvre greluche de Hinamori, qui suit son supérieur comme un petit chien. Izuru fut une des meilleurs choses que lui apporta la vie dans le Seireitei, après bien sûr sa nomination au statut du capitaine. Grâce à cette promotion le lien qu'il entretien avec son Sempai s'était accentué. Seul Aizen-sama le reconnut pour ses vrais capacités, et les appréciait même, et c'est pour tout cela qu'il l'admirait. Dans le domaine de la manipulation et du sadisme c'était le roi, il était le maître en cette matière et sa victime principale était la petite gamine Hinamori, prise au piège dans le manège infernal. « Si elle savait », oui à cette pensée, Gin ne put résister et esquissa un petit sourire sadique. Oui, si cette petite candide apercevait le vrai visage d' Aizen, plutôt de ce contenter de son masque de gentillesse et de bonté... Gin imaginait déjà l'expression d'horreur se dessiner sous le choc; à cette idée, il aimerait bien avoir le privilège de lui montrer, dévoiler cette vérité qui bouleverserai sa vie à jamais. Était-il méchant d'imaginer ce genre de chose ? Non.

Il ne culpabilise pas, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, c'est juste une "sombre vérité".

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensés, un petit bruit le fit sortir de sa torpeur. C'était Kira, qui commençait à étouffer. Sa figure avait revêtu une couleur cramoisie allant jusqu'au bleu dû à l'absence d'air.

« Que se passe t-il Kira-kun ? Veux-tu que j'arrête ? » S'amusait à demander le renard qui connaissait très bien la réponse.

Kira toujours possédé par son capitaine, secouait lentement la tête - autant qu'il le pouvait - de droite à gauche pour montrer sa désapprobation. Il pouvait mourir, le blondinet en avait conscience, mais alors qu'elle douce mort ! S'il devait succomber de la main d'un Shinigami, alors ce serait avec lui et de cette manière là. Jusqu'au bout il aurait était loyal, fidèle à son mentor.

Gin, devant la réaction de son amant, qu'il trouvait fort amusante, rigola doucement

« Mon petit Kira ! Mon docile petit Kira » chuchotait le Shinigami aux cheveux d'argent, tout en continuant sa danse érotique.

Sentant l'explosion de ses sens, Gin se libéra en Kira en un dernier mouvement rude.

Ses muscles se détendirent pour laisser place à une sensation bien plaisante..Détendu, presque euphorique, il se dégagea de l'étreinte. Laissant alors un jeune homme béat, repu de sensations lubriques. Gin l'observa encore un instant, admirant son travail. La substance blanchâtre dégoulinant doucement sur les cuisses finement musclés de l'amant. Il laissa même échapper un soupir d'aise, heureux de cet état.

Le pauvre petit être pouvait enfin respirer. Des marques rouge sang s'affichait sur la peau blanche du subalterne. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé écorcher par les griffes acérées de son capitaine. Croyant comme toujours que ce contact le rapprocherait, oui devenir la personne la plus intime avec Ichimaru. Être le seul individu, touché de la sorte, entretenir un lien étroit et pur ! Un lien unique, plus fort que toutes ses preuves de fidélité et de loyauté auraient pu créer.

Izuru planait sur un petit nuage, malgré la douleur de sa gorge et bien qu'à chaque respiration cela lui brûla de l'intérieur, il était heureux, jusqu'à ce que…

« Bon je te laisse Kira-kun. Je dois rejoindre Rangiku pour boire un saké qu'elle a piqué à la onzième division. Tu comprends je ne peux pas louper ça ! »

Puis le Shinigami à la longue veste blanche claqua la porte de son bureau, avant de jeter son venin qui blesserait Kira :

« Je te laisse t'occuper des dossiers. Bye bye ».

De nouveau seul, Kira jura contre son amie à la grosse poitrine et contre lui même, contre sa faiblesse.

Oui, encore une fois il perdit contre les « tendresses » de son supérieur.

Sera t-il à jamais son jouet ?

Sans doute, mais c'était si bon !

Est-ce sa faute s'il était faible ?

* * *

Hinamori referma doucement la porte du bureau de son capitaine. Le souffle rauque, les joues rouges, l'odeur de son supérieur encore prisonnière de ses cheveux, elle repense à ces moments qu'elle vient de partager avec lui. Haletante, elle s'éclipse le plus discrètement possible. Tandis qu'à l'intérieur, une tout autre atmosphère imprègne les lieux.

Aizen, réajustant les plis de son kimono, ouvrait grand les fenêtres pour chasser le musc du parfum de son lieutenant qui flottait encore dans l'air. Songeur, il la regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe de mépris. Ces rendez-vous devenaient en plus en plus difficiles à supporter, il avait sans cesse besoin de nouveaux artifices pour combler les attentes de sa subordonnée. Malgré sa jeunesse et sa fraîcheur, les courbes de la jeune femme le laissaient totalement indéfférent. Il s'obligeait à fermer les yeux, à imaginer le corps frêle et soumis d'un autre Shinigami... Un corps qui n'avait rien decomparable avec celui d'Hinamori.

S'accoudant au rebord de la fenêtre, il apperçu une silhouette, dans les bureaux de la troisième division, qui s'affairait avec agitation dans la petite pièce. Un sourire de sphinx naquit sur son visage, ses yeux se parèrent d'un éclat machiavélique, et le parfum du désir se répandit sur sa peau. Lentement, il referma les rideaux, plongeant son bureau dans l'obsucrité, pour assouvir les fantasmes qui revenaient l'assaillir...

* * *

_A suivre . . ._

_Une petite review ne fait jamais de mal ._


	3. Entre feu et glace, une danse indigo

**_Nous ne possèdons pas Bleach, dommage sinon j'imagine les soirées de fou avec Ikkaku et Yumichika xD_**

****

Me revoici pour la suite des aventures de notre pauvre blondinet… vous allez voir, la chance n'est décidément pas de son côté…

Une petite surprise pour pimenter votre lecture: vous allez lire le chapitre de _**ma co-écrivain**_, celle avec qui j'ai décidé de transformer le one shot du début en fiction plus longue…

_Chibi-Kyouki: … plus longue, mais surtout plus tordue, plus perverse et plus machiavélique! Ha ha, je suis contente de pouvoir écrire une fic en tandem avec toi, ma Namy-chan! Pour info, chers lecteurs/lectrices, nous allons écrire les chapitres à tour de rôle, selon notre envie de décrire les actions qui s'y déroulent… saurez vous trouver la différence entre nous? _

Nanamy: ouais, bon, Kyouki, c'est pas un jeu télévisé non plus, y'a pas de lot à gagner… Les chapitres 1 et 2 sont de moi (même si ma petite perverse chérie a ajouté quelques détails au chapitre 2… le début de notre collaboration!) . Le chapitre 3 est le résultat de sa perversité sadique et manipulatrice (_Chibi-Kyouki: oh, que de compliments! merci merci _)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, régalez vous… _Enjoy!_

_**Nanamy et Chibi Kyouki sont très heureuses et fières de vous présenter . . .**_

**Candide pris entre deux corps**

**A consommer sans modération !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3****: Entre feu et glace, une danse indigo**_

_deuxième étagère… S… Shi… Shinigamis… Ah! le voilà!_

Le lieutenant aux cheveux blond jeta un œil inquiet autour de lui, et rassuré d'être seul dans le rayon, attrapa d'un geste vif le livre à la reliure rouge et noire, sur lequel s'inscrivait en lettres d'or: _Shinigamis, amour et zanpakutô: la passion du Sereitei_

Fébrilement, il commença à lire les premières lignes, ponctuant régulièrement sa lecture de regards angoissés vers les différentes rangées de l'immense bibliothèque. Mais les livres semblaient être les seuls témoins de ces étranges activités…

Depuis quelques siècles, la bibliothèque avait vu fleurir une nouvelle littérature pour shinigamis: au-delà de simples revues politiquement incorrectes, s'épanouissait dorénavant de nombreux ouvrages sur l'émotionnel et la sensibilité de nos chers porteurs de sabres, mais surtout des livres traitant de relations entre capitaines et lieutenants, entre les plus grands hommes, et leurs subordonnés non moins masculins…

La lecture de la préface avait déjà transporté le jeune shinigami, qui lisait à voix basse sans s'en rendre compte, chuchotant avec ferveur les mots qui semblaient lui promettre la paix intérieure..

_Laissez-vous pénétrer par l'atmosphère de ces différents récits, qui sauront vous insuffler le courage nécessaire, le calme et la volupté dont vous avez besoin pour aller de l'avant. Abandonnez votre censure intérieure et devenez un de ceux qui désormais…_

«Qui désormais osent tout, absolument tout et qui sustentent par la perversité leur luxure inassouvie.» compléta une voix grave et posée, dans un sourire sans équivoque. Ses yeux perçants semblaient avoir piégé le lecteur, rouge de confusion, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était à sa merci.

Kira se sentait au plus mal, devant lui se tenait, du haut de sa stature imposante et vénérable, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé arpenter ces allées sombres de l'antique bibliothèque.

Lentement, le jeune homme releva les yeux, si lentement qu'il pensait que l'obscurité allait envahir l'étroit couloir, et le sauver de ces prunelles étincelantes. Mais en ce bel après-midi, aucune ombre ne vint le secourir, et la lumière cognant sur la fenêtre derrière ce visiteur inopiné l'irradiait dans un halo incandescent. Cette flamme blanche, loin de rassurer Kira, l'effrayait d'autant plus qu'il semblait si grand, si inaccessible dans ce manteau de pure évanescence. Le motif de la présence du blond, ainsi que le volume qu'il tenait entre ses mains semblaient contraster de façon indécente avec cet homme admiré et respecté.

«Je… Je…» tenta vainement Kira, dont la voix se perdait. A cet instant, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner: qu'allait-il se passer? Un silence pesant s'installa, et il sembla au jeune lieutenant qu'il durait depuis plusieurs heures lorsque l'autre prit la parole:

«Ne sois pas si surpris» ajouta le capitaine à la longue robe blanche «regarde plutôt en bas de la dernière page»

Les mains tremblantes, le jeune homme examina la fameuse page, où était inscrit en italique _Avec la vénérable collaboration du Capitaine Aizen_

Fixant avec appréhension Aizen, Kira ressemblait à une statue telles qu'on en faisait dans la Grèce antique, le teint incroyablement blanc de son visage rappelant la pureté de ces vieux marbres polis.

«Alors vous… vous…»

«Mon cher Kira, si tu ne peux t'exprimer correctement, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons du mal à communiquer! Alors laisse-moi te parler un peu de ce livre, pendant que tu reprends tes esprits»

N'étant pas interrompu par le lieutenant, Aizen continua:

«J'ai participé à l'écriture de ce livre il y a quinze ans maintenant, et je regrette de n'avoir pu éditer un ouvrage plus récent, mais mes nouvelles responsabilités m'en ont empêché. Si tu te décides à le lire, tu pourras constater que j'ai vraiment… _intimement…_ participé à son élaboration».

Aizen avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une intonation grave, presque dans un murmure, et lors de son récit il s'était doucement rapproché de Kira.

Celui-ci, encore sous le choc de la révélation, ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans les pensées qui zigzaguaient férocement dans son crâne. Il se demanda tout à coup ce qu'Aizen entendait par «intimement», et la réponse arrivant enfin à son cerveau, ce nouvel aveu annihila le reste de ses forces. Comme anesthésié, il s'appuya sur l'étagère derrière lui pour ne pas tomber.

Le corps de Kira s'était figé, adossé sur les rangées de livres sagement entreposés là, les pages bruissant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, dont il tentait de dissimuler l'aspect saccadé. Les yeux obstinément tournés vers le plancher, il aurait aimé, à cet instant précis, n'être qu'un de ces insectes qui vivent dans l'ombre et se repaissent de sciure. Mais il était un shinigami loyal et serviable, lieutenant de surcroît, et il faisait face à un capitaine. Le code lui imposait de montrer à son supérieur des preuves de respect, mais son attitude fébrile et ses yeux coupables l'empêchaient de saluer le capitaine. Il ne parvenait même pas à regarder le pli de sa robe, qui bougeait doucement sur le sol. Ses mains, glacées, soudainement lourdes, pendaient de chaque côté de son corps. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur ses membres. Kira était comme un petit animal pris dans le regard hypnotique d'un serpent: condamné avant même d'espérer avoir une chance de rédemption.

Le capitaine, son étrange sourire toujours aux lèvres, semblait prendre un plaisir inouï à jouer avec les nerfs du lieutenant. Puis, ayant décidé qu'il avait eu droit à suffisamment de répit, il s'approcha au plus près de Kira, frôlant presque ses mèches dorées. Il se plaça face à lui, diminuant peu à peu l'espace que le jeune blond tentait de préserver entre eux. Kira se surprit à prier pour qu'il se transforme en l'un de ces livres, et qu'il disparaisse ainsi des griffes du capitaine à lunettes.

Toujours plus proche, Aizen pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle irrégulier de Kira sur son cou. Son odeur, étrange mélange de fleur de lin et de coton, à laquelle s'ajoutait cette fragrance qu'ont les vieux livres, vieillissant sur d'obscures étagères, attisaient ses sens, et lui donna envie de contrarier légèrement ses plans. Après tout, il pouvait bien le bousculer un peu, l'attente patiente avait perdu auprès d'Aizen tout son attrait. Dorénavant, il désirait posséder cette odeur, la mêler à la sienne, en faire une part de son propre parfum… Il se demanda quelle était l'odeur de son corps après l'amour, ce que ses cheveux imprégnés de sueur exhalaient. Son regard s'anima légèrement, trahissant les scabreuses pensées qui le hantaient. A quelques centimètres seulement du jeune homme, il discernait les petits éclats dorés qui parsemaient ses pupilles, dilatées par la peur. Oui, Kira n'avait jamais été aussi désirable que lorsqu'il avait perdu tout pouvoir sur lui-même…

Tandis qu'il plantait son regard dans les prunelles tremblantes du jeune shinigami, Aizen lui susurra quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, tandis que son corps se faisait toujours plus proche. Kira pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps se mêler à la sienne, à moins que ce ne soit le contact de la main du capitaine sur son bras qui rendit l'atmosphère si dense…

Aizen promenait maintenant le bout de ses doigts sur l'avant-bras du blond, partant innocemment de la tranche du livre au cœur de cette altercation, pour ensuite effleurer ses doigts, sa main, son poignet tout entier, et il remontait petit à petit, froissant la manche de Kira qui cédait dans un sifflement qui aurait pu passer pour un cri d'indignation. Ses doigts chauds et malicieux avaient maintenant atteint le coude du subordonné, dont la peau si réactive se faisait le théâtre de son supplice intérieur: Le lieutenant, à travers la riche étoffe qui entourait le corps de cet homme si magnétique, pouvait imaginer les courbes de son torse, la finesse de sa taille, il voyait beaucoup plus nettement que de raison les deux lignes qui encadraient son bassin se rejoindre entre ses jambes… Il tremblait sous les légères caresses de ce dernier, imaginant la dextérité de ses mains, la puissance de son corps, l'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'il sentait l'orgasme monter, les soupirs d'aise qui feraient résonner son torse, et trembler ses membres…

La voix suave et profonde du capitaine résonna comme une invitation diaboliquement tentatrice, et Kira frissonna de tout son être lorsqu'il entendit ces mots:

«Je sais que pour toi, chuchota Aizen, avoir Gin comme… compagnon… ne doit pas être facile tous les jours… Ce shinigami a le don de fermer son esprit à tout ce qui lui est extérieur. Je ne sais s'il se rend compte de ta souffrance actuelle, mais s'il advenait que cette frustration devienne à ce point… insoutenable… garde à l'esprit que je suis disposé à… t'écouter… corps…et…âme» .

Aizen, dont le discours était fortement emprunt de bluff et de suppositions, se vit conforté dans la justesse de son analyse par l'attitude passive et inerte du jeune homme. Vraiment, sa finesse d'esprit et son empathie devenaient lassantes, parfois…

Lentement, sa main droite continuait de remonter le long du bras du lieutenant, à mesure que sa voix se faisait suave et haletante. Ayant vaincu sa manche, relevée jusqu'à son épaule, Aizen approchait lentement ses lèvres du cou du blond, il pouvait sentir l'odeur si familière et excitante de la peur se répandre en fine gouttelettes sur sa peau. Son envie d'y goûter devenait de plus en plus forte, et il se demanda si un suçon à cet endroit entraînerait de fâcheuses réprimandes à Kira une fois que Gin l'aurait remarqué… Car évidemment, Gin était totalement incapable d'offrir une telle marque à son subordonné, il se concentrait uniquement sur son plaisir et sa domination… Aizen perça ses lèvres de sa langue pointue et avide de luxure, et lui fit découvrir le cou du lieutenant, avant de refermer sa bouche sur… le vide. Les membres du capitaine se crispèrent soudainement, et il attrapa prestement un livre au-dessus de la tête du blond effaré. Le visage si troublé quelques secondes auparavant redevenu impassible, seuls ses yeux trahirent le souvenir de son désir lorsque Aizen demanda, d'une voix grave et assurée:

«Qu'y a-t-il, Hinamori?»

La jeune femme s'approcha timidement de son supérieur, et Kira profita de cette occasion pour s'éclipser. Encore remué par les derniers évènements, il décida de retourner aux bureaux de sa division pour se calmer les nerfs en classant quelques dossiers.

_Il va croire que je le harcèle_ pensa la jeune femme, effrayée.

Mais elle n'avait pu attendre leur rendez-vous le soir même, les courbes de son corps étaient gravées trop profondément dans sa chair. Comme une droguée, elle revenait continuellement vers la source de son bonheur.

Cachant son ennui derrière les verres de ses lunettes, Aizen se força à sourire. Après tout, l'irruption inopinée de sa subalterne, non, de son jouet favori, pourrait bien lui être utile cette fois…

«Je suis désolée de vous déranger ainsi, s'excusa Hinamori, les joues en feu, mais je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps, je vous avoue que je m'inquiète depuis quelques temps…»

«Que se passe-t-il? Voyons, tu sais que tu peux avoir une confiance pleine et entière en moi. Nous sommes beaucoup plus que de simples shinigamis, n'est-ce pas?»

Entendant ces mots, Hinamori sentit une bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans ses membres, et soudain elle eu honte de sa visite: comment pouvait-elle douter des sentiments de son capitaine?

«Oh, c'est juste que… je… enfin, je vous vois de moins en moins souvent ces derniers temps, et je… je me demandais si…»

Ne la laissant pas achever sa phrase, Aizen prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et lui murmura:

«Je suis navré de te délaisser ainsi, ma chère Hinamori, mais sache que tu n'y es pour rien, c'est que je suis assez préoccupé ces derniers temps…»

Apercevant le regard habilement morne et triste de son supérieur, elle s'écria:

«Oh, ne vous excusez pas, capitaine Aizen! Ce n'est rien!Mais, si je peux me permettre, quel est ce doute qui dévore votre coeur? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire? Demandez-moi, je vous en prie, n'ayez pas peur de vous en remettre à moi! »

«Eh bien, il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire, mais je redoute ta réaction… me fais tu confiance, Hinamori? Pourrais-tu m'obéir aveuglément dans la mission que je vais t'investir?»

Avant même de voir le sourire de la jeune shinigami rayonner sur son visage, Aizen savait que la partie était gagnée. Il s'efforçait de ne pas rire, tellement la naïveté de cette femme florissait sous ses soins assidus… Vraiment, il se demandait si le reste serait aussi facile…

Assis sur sa chaise, les jambes fermement posées sur le sol, les coudes sur le bureau et la tête dans les mains, Kira relisait pour la dix-huitième fois la première ligne de ce rapport qu'il avait attrapé au hasard. Son cœur battait la chamade, propulsant à un rythme plus que soutenu des litres de sang dans son corps. Il lui semblait que son cerveau devenait de plus en plus lourd, et par moments un voile rouge recouvrait sa vue. Il était là depuis 10 minutes, et il ne parvenait à calmer ni son cœur, ni ses pensées, ni la vie qui était apparue entre ses jambes lorsque le capitaine Aizen avait failli l'embrasser.

_Si Hinamori-chan n'avait pas été là…_ pensa-t-il, complètement remué par ces précédents évènements… non, il valait mieux ne pas y penser… Ne pas se souvenir de sa main contre son bras, de son souffle sur son cou, de sa langue sur sa peau, de son parfum qui s'était insinué en lui, de la douceur avec laquelle il lui avait parlé, des images qui lui étaient alors apparues…

Les joues en feu, Kira ouvrit le livre qu'il avait été chercher à la bibliothèque, pour y chercher les passages écrits par Aizen-sama. Il brûlait de connaître la nature de ses précédentes relations, d'y retrouver le caractère doux et sensuel qu'il avait entraperçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque le fit sursauter, et il se retrouva, pour son plus grand malheur, nez à nez avec un capitaine aux yeux rouges, dont l'éternel rictus semblait intrigué par la lecture de l'infortuné blond.

_Oh non, pas encore… Kami-sama, que vous ai-je fait pour mériter une telle journée? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être tranquille un moment? Pourquoi vient-il maintenant au bureau alors qu'il n'y travaille jamais? POURQUOI?_

Mais Kami-sama était sûrement trop occupé pour répondre aux questions fatalistes du lieutenant de la troisième division. A sa place, ce fut Izumaru Gin qui interrogea le pauvre Kira:

«Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'est ce que je vois là? Ne serait-ce pas l'un des _chefs-d'œuvre_ de notre bibliothèque? As-tu demandé à Aizen-sama de te le dédicasser?» S'enquit-il d'un air moqueur.

«Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, dans le genre histoires fleurs bleues, entrecoupées de scènes poétiquement sensuelles à la romance fanée… Mais si la lecture t'intéresse, je peux te ramener quelques ouvrages qui te siéront beaucoup mieux… je dois avoir un ou deux vieux livres plus _explicites_ dans mes tiroirs… et puis, le cuir et le rouge aux joues vont mieux à ton teint» Ajouta-t-il, riant de l'air gêné de son subalterne.

Kira regardait avec angoisse son supérieur, se demandant quelle serait la sanction appropriée face à un tel manque de tenue pendant les heures de travail. Il se doutait que la sentence n'aurait rien à voir avec des travaux ménagers ou des heures supplémentaires…

«Kira» reprit l'homme aux yeux rouges «Tu devrais faire une pause: à travailler avec autant d'application, tu es vraiment trop _tendu_» dit-il en regardant avec intérêt l'entrejambe de son lieutenant, dont l'activité ne lui avait pas échappée.

Le blond, rouge de confusion et de honte, s'approcha de Gin et, les yeux baissés, l'attrapa par la taille et tenta de l'embrasser dans le cou, après avoir murmuré un «pardon, Taichô».

Il aurait aimé, à ce moment là, retrouver la tendresse des bras d'Aizen, mais ce fut une voix sèche et arrogante, un brin méprisante qui le ramena à la triste réalité:

«Tu devrais cesser de lire ces romans, ça te donne de mauvaises idées, Kira» reprit le capitaine, en se dégageant brusquement de ses bras «En revanche, ta bouche est beaucoup plus à sa place…ici…» continua-t-il en appuyant sur la tête de son subordonné, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Kira se retrouvait face à la seule chose que son supérieur voulait bien partager avec lui… Démoralisé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, le blond hésita à défaire le ceinturon qui retenait le pantalon à la taille de Gin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la voix douce et câline d'Aizen, l'affection qui transparaissait dans ses gestes, le respect évident qu'il lui avait manifesté… alors que lui n'était qu'un jouet pour l'objet de ses désirs.

Gin, à qui le manque d'entrain de Kira n'avait pas échappé et l'ennuyait au plus haut point, dégaina son zanpakutô et entailla la joue de son subordonné. Celui-ci, que la douleur avait ramené hors de ses tristes pensées, sursauta et s'excusa d'un air penaud.

«Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un de ces petits chiens aux yeux tristes, de ceux que j'ai envie de taper du pied dedans quand je les croise… mais si c'est le cas, il va falloir que je te dresse mieux alors. Peut être n'ai-je pas été assez sévère»

Tout en disant cela, Gin tournait autour de son subordonné, toujours à genoux, et de temps en temps entaillait sadiquement son kimono, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang sur le tissu. Dès que le pauvre Kira gémissait, Gin redoublait ses coups, enfonçant plus profondément sa lame dans sa peau quelques temps plus tôt flattée et caressée…

Le blanc de ses vêtement se paraît d'une neige rouge, chaude et cuisante, et plus Gin punissait, plus le lieutenant sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas des pleurs de douleur: le shinigami qu'il était avait survécu à de bien pires tortures. Non, ces diamants d'eau était emprunts d'amertume et de tristesse: pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à un peu de tendresse et de compassion? Probablement parce que ce n'était pas ce que le capitaine recherchait. Il avait accepté de le servir, il serait sa marionnette jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pas le droit d'attendre une preuve d'affection. Regardant son bras sanguinolent, Kira compara le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de son corps à ses vains espoirs d'amour qui le fuyait. Son cœur se resserra sur un vide immense, et il ravala ses larmes pour redevenir l'objet sans personnalité qui plaisait tant à cet home si froid: Kira remit le masque servile et loyal du jouet sur son visage dévasté par la solitude.

Las de le frapper, Gin examina la lame de son sabre et, voyant que le sang du blond maculait le métal tranchant, il lui ordonna de la nettoyer:

«Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me balader avec ton sang sur ma lame? Il n'est même pas d'un rouge acceptable, il ne fera que ternir l'éclat de mon zanpakutô… Qu'est-ce que tu attends? nettoie-moi çà!» Joignant le geste à la parole, il plaça son sabre sous le nez de Kira, qui commença à lécher prudemment le métal, veillant à ne rien laisser sur l'arme, craignant à tout instant de s'y couper la langue. S'il avait voulu, Gin aurait pu lui trancher la tête, il était totalement à sa merci. Le capitaine s'en rendait bien évidemment compte, et cette situation exacerbait son sadisme et son plaisir de domination. Lorsque le blond eut fini de la nettoyer, il rangea la lame dans son fourreau, et gratifia son subordonné d'un «brave bête!» en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air satisfait.

Voulant se relever, Kira sentit un pied appuyer sur sa colonne vertébrale:

«Depuis quand les chiens peuvent-ils se lever? reste couché! Gentil Kira, gentil»

Kira se coucha à ses pieds, lorsqu'un coup bref porté à la porte le fit sursauter: il rampa jusque sous le bureau que lui indiquait son supérieur et, à l'abri derrière la cloison de bois, il entendit sa voix détachée prier l'inconnu d'entrer.

Le sang du subordonné se glaça lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'interlocuteur remercier Gin de lui avoir accordé ce rendez-vous. Ce fut en effet une belle voix grave et posée qui salua poliment le capitaine de la troisième division. Chaude, sensuelle, feutrée, cette voix semblait promettre des intonations magnifiques dans le feu d'une danse à deux… Nul doute, Kira avait reconnu la voix d'Aizen-sama.

Assis à son bureau, l'homme aux yeux rouge discutait avec sérieux et pondération au sujet d'une certaine shinigami qui aurait fait une incartade à la dernière mission…

Kira ne s'intéressait pas à cette histoire, il s'efforçait de paraître discret, et d'oublier la présence des deux hommes qui troublaient son cœur en cet instant. Perdu dans ses pensées, son attention fut alors attirée sur une des mains de Gin qui, glissée sous le bureau, dégrafait lentement son pantalon. Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que voulait son supérieur. Le membre dressé de Gin libéré, Kira ne pouvait faire autre chose que le fixer, piégé dans un mutisme total: il ne pouvait pas faire _çà_ alors qu'Aizen-sama se trouvait juste derrière le bois laqué du bureau…

Un coup de pied bien placé du capitaine , vexé par son manque d'activité, l'atteignit en plein thorax, et il étouffa un gémissement. Il crut défaillir lorsque la voix tant redoutée s'arrêta net:

«Qu'est-ce que c'était?» demanda Aizen, légèrement surpris.

«Oh, ce n'est rien, sûrement une pile de dossiers tombée dans le placard… Ce cher Kira devrait faire son travail un peu plus consciencieusement… heureusement que je suis là pour le superviser! mais je vous avouerais que cette tâche m'ennuie au plus haut point…»

Après un court silence, que Kira interpréta comme un hochement de tête de la part d'Aizen, leur discussion reprit. Le blond contenait sa tristesse, à laquelle se mêlait une forme de colère jusque là insoupçonnée: comment osait-il le dénigrer devant Aizen-sama?

Cependant, Kira était pris au piège: il ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'exécuter, sinon Gin révèlerait sa présence, et là, il devrait affronter les yeux clairs d'Aizen et le rire démoniaque de son supérieur… Une boule dans la gorge, le cœur serré par l'amertume et la peur au ventre, Kira commença à s'occuper de son capitaine. Lentement, il le saisit, et glissa ses mains le long de son membre durcit, insistant légèrement sur la ligne claire qui parcourait son sexe, s'attacha à le décalotter correctement et, entre deux baisers, il le caressait doucement. Imaginant qu'il tenait là la virilité d'Aizen, un feu nouveau s'embrasa en lui, et il mit plus d'ardeur à l'ouvrage: ses baisers devirent passionnés, ses coups de langue diablement tentateurs, s'approchant petit à petit du plaisir qu'il devait lui donner. Formant un rond avec sa bouche, humectant ses lèvres, il créa un antre dans lequel vint danser la dague de chair, resserrant parfois ses lèvres, narguant d'un coup de langue le bout violacé. Kira s'enhardit, et promena ses mains le long de son ventre, remontant sous la chemise de Gin, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre la limite de la cachette improvisée que lui offrait le bureau. Le blond sentait des tressautements dans sa bouche, il savait la délivrance proche, autant pour lui que pour son supérieur. Concentré sur son œuvre, il ne remarqua pas le silence qui s'instaura, et fut surpris d'entendre la porte du bureau claquer sur les talons d'Aizen, couvrant dans un bruit sourd les gémissements rauques de Gin. Kira fut inondé d'un liquide blanc au goût si familier pour lui maintenant, et il entreprit de nettoyer proprement le membre fatigué.

Le capitaine, le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos, ordonna d'un geste à Kira de ramper hors du bureau.

«Brave petit! murmura-t-il, satisfait, «je crois que ta punition s'achève ici… pour l'instant. N'oublie pas de terminer les dossiers avant ce soir, je déteste le travail en retard. Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Rangiku-san à l'aire de combat… le perdant paye le saké. Et n'oublie pas, si tu tardes trop, il se pourrait que la niche» désigna-t-il en pointant un doigt vers le bureau « te soit obligatoire pour un certain temps»

Sur ces mots si distants, si blessants, Gin disparu dans les couloirs de la troisième division, laissant Kira seul, à quatre pattes sur le sol, le corps couvert de plaies et des bleus plein le cœur.

_Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus… je ne veux plus comprendre… je ne veux plus cela, je veux que çà s'arrête… qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela? comment puis-je m'en sortir? comment renoncer à cet homme? comment affronter ma solitude, son mépris et ma déchéance? Comment? COMMENT????_

Perdu dans se pensées, le jeune lieutenant fut ramené à la réalité par une douleur qui électrisait ses membres: le sel de ses larmes irradiait dans les plaies de son bras et sa joue était en feu. Furieux de sa faiblesse, le blond essuya ces reliquats d'émotion d'un geste rageur et, se relevant lourdement, se dirigea vers la porte. Sa décision était prise, pour une fois dans sa vie il était résolu à suivre son cœur et son corps: il allait aller retrouver Aizen-sama. Pourquoi exactement? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne pouvait endurer cette situation plus longtemps. Il nageait vers un courant nouveau, dont il ignorait tout. Une question, unique, glaçant l'air qu'il respirait autour de lui, le taraudait, martelant ses pas, régnant sur son esprit: Cette mer nouvelle à laquelle il voulait s'ouvrir semblait si sauvage, si profonde, si obscure… Allait-il s'y noyer?

* * *

_Alors, verdict? Suis-je à la hauteur des aspirations de Nanamy? **Une petite review** pour partager vos impressions .__à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures:P_

Nanamy: Eh, nan mais oh, tu te prends pour qui, là? c'est MOI qui conclue les chapitres! (_Kyouki est punie, boude_) donc … euh… ben en fait, elle a déjà tout dit, donc on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

* * *

_**Au menu du prochain chapitre, un nouveau couple qui s'éveille dans le monde si particulier des Shinigamis où tout peut arriver . . .**_

**_Serez-vous présent au prochain épisode ?_**


	4. Chassé croisé amoureux

_**Disclamer: Nous ne possédons pas les personnages de Bleach, mais utilisons leur corps à notre gré .**_

__

_Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo_

_**Candide pris entre deux corps**_

_Nanamy qui s'approche de la caméra (oui oui, de la caméra. . .c'est notre petit Hanatarou qui film, enfin qui tente de filmer sans ce prendre les pieds dans le fil) Bonjour à toi ! Gentille, __**m0yashi**__ ! Tes reviews font très plaisir aux troupes !_

_Surtout à Gin ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il aime avoir des fans XD. . (Petit coup d'oeil vers Ichimaru qui tape la causette avec Chibi-Kyouki qui n'aspire qu'a une seule chose. . "Mais où à t-il acheté son shampoing à la menthe ?") Alors vraiment merci ! merci ! Je suis très heureuse que tu assumes ta perversité et que tu nous laisse des commentaires adorables, car tel est le mot ! Kawai !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, rien de pervers. . ou pas plus que d'habitude XD_

_Soudain, Kyouki qui -grâce à un subtile trucage prends la place de Nanamy devant la caméra d'Hanatarou (Mais pourquoi il a une caméra ? . . .euh. . Ch'ai pas XD)_

_Taadaaaa! Eh oui, c'est mon tour, me voici, Chibi-Kyouki ... euh, une seconde s'il vous plaît (tabasse Namy-chan qui boude parce que je lui ai volé la vedette... revient en s'essuyant les mains:)_

_Bref, cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de remercier __**Nais**__ qui, à cause de nous, est devenue une droguée des lemons :P allez, va, y'a pire comme addiction :) . Sinon, désolée de te le dire mais le duo cruauté-trash avec une bonne dose d'humour n'est pas sur le point de s'arrêter, c'est même tout le contraire! prépare-toi à voir dans les prochains chapitres un Kira dans tous ses états xD_

_Dans une volute de fumée (c'est beau les effets spéciaux!) Namy-chan apparaît de nouveau aux côtés de Kyouki:_

_Enfin le pouvoir ! AH ! (Nanamy montre sous les yeux ébahis de Kyouki, la -secrète- marque de teinture de Renji-kun !) Ahahha ! Tu la veux n'est-ce pas ? Va chercher ! (Nanamy lance la boiboite sous le regard blasé de sa collègue qui s'en va tout de même. . . bah oui sur Ebay, ça doit se vendre bien. . non ?) Bon revenons à nos moutons. . ._

_**Major-Oniakai !**__ Comment ça pauvre Kira ? Moi je dis qu'il a de la chance ! Et puis c'est tout ! Assumes mon coco ! XD Nan mais franchement, tu te laisserai faire toi ? non ? donc cela veut juste dire que Kira aime ça (Kyouki : Kira est une tapette . . .Pardon Vincent Mac'doom j'aime les gays) Nanamy se retourne et lance cette fois ci, la célèbre laque de Ken-chan ! Grâce à cette laque, les clochettes tiennent toutes seules !_

_Bref, je disais donc que Kira aime cette situation, il se complaît dans la douleur, donc j'aime dire dans ces cas là : Amuse toi bien et morfle XD (ouais je sais je sis aussi délicate qu'un troupeau d'éléphant, mais bon je suis influencée par Kyouki alors j'ai une bonne excuse !) Bon bonne lecture Major-Oniakai et merci de ta gentille review !_

_Me revoici (Kyouki range précieusement dans son sac la laque de Ken-chan avec la teinture de Renji-kun et le cirage spécial peau sensible d'Ikkaku...) donc, c'est de nouveau à moi (projette Nanamy en dehors du champ de la caméra... bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe... conséquences de ma délicatesse...) cette fois ci c'est __**Elisa83**__ que je tiens à remercier, juste une petite chose... ARRETEZ DE PLAINDRE KIRA ! ! ! nan mais oh! il l'a choisi, son malheur, et en plus il y retourne les pieds devant, donc ça montre bien qu'il aime çà..._

_ARRETEZ DE CHERCHER DE EXCUSES AU PLUS GROS MASOCHISTE-FETICHISTE DE TOUT LE SEREITEI ! ! ! lol cette petite parenthèse refermée, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la caractère d'Aizen que celui de Gin, qui n'est pas vraiment présent dans le chapitre 4... il se prépare en vue de la suite! _

_Ah, avant de rendre l'antenne, merci également à __**Shigu**__, même si sa gentillesse et sa compassion doivent être dures à supporter en lisant cette fic, car nos chers héros se mangent pas mal de... enfin bref, vous me comprenez! _

_Une dernière précision, histoire de clarifier les choses, avant de vous libérer : malgré toutes les insinuations de Namy-chan dans ce texte, mes cheveux sont purs, vierges et exempts de tout produit chimique (Nanamy: ouais, c'est bien la seule partie de ton anatomie qui reste chaste, pure et innocente!) IRUSEI ! bref, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que vos reviews restent aussi régulières et encourageantes!_

_Hanatarou, dans une tentative désespérée pour tourner la caméra afin de lui aussi être sur le film, se prend les pieds dans le câble... on peut voir l'image basculer, entendre un "BAKAAA" aigu (Namy-chan) un rictus (Gin) , un "attention! ma nouvelle teinture!" (Renji) et un "ma nouvelle écharpe! attention! C'est du 100 poils d'anus de mouton!" (Bya-chan). Un faible "à vous les studios" retentit, sur fond de "Semimasei! semimasei!" "Qui a vu ma laque?" "C'est combien la teinture permanente?" "vous croyez qu'Histugaya a eu une leucémie et que ses cheveux ont repoussé blancs?"_

_**... Eh oui, nous étions motivées pour vous répondre, à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de nous écrire une review! Encore merci! Et surtout... Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: Chassé-croisé amoureux: un cocktail d'amours explosif_**

__

_Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo_

Un corps sans vie aux cheveux de blé, errait dans les rues du Seireitei en direction du bureau d'un certain capitaine. Tel un automate le Shinigami marchait, un pied devant l'autre comme on lui avait jadis appris lorsqu'il était vivant, mais ça c'était une autre époque. On dit souvent que nous pouvons déceler le caractère d'une personne à sa manière de se déplacer. A cet instant quelle image donnait le vice capitaine, aux yeux d'autrui ? Lui qui devait montrer l'exemple à ses cadets.

Kira, plongé dans son fort intérieur, presque en transe, ne vit pas un certain mur, composé de chair et d'os. Le petit blondinet reprit pied à la réalité grâce à ce choc. Juste son petit nez avait souffert de la collision avec le torse musclé d'un de ses confrères.

« Renji-kun ? » Questionna le blond, toujours dans la brume. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard dur de son ancien camarade d'académie cela lui fit comme un choc électrique.

Pas un mot n'interrompit ce lourd silence, seul les yeux du Shinigami au caractère explosif semblaient s'exprimer.

Que disaient-ils ?

C'est surtout de l'inquiétude que traduisaient ces deux hémisphères.

En effet, Renji depuis quelque temps, s'enquit de l'étrange comportement de son ami. Depuis peu, le blond avait perdu son appétit, il ne buvait plus mais c'est surtout la blancheur inhabituelle de sa peau et ses nouvelles cernes qui troublaient énormément le détenteur de Zabimaru.

« Kira ! » Affirmait tout d'un coup le roux en agrippant les frêles épaules de son compère. Kira qui durant toute la silencieuse confrontation regardait vers le sol, releva la tête.

Il scruta le visage de l'homme qui était depuis longtemps son ami, son confident. Renji avait l'air soucieux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer autant de faiblesse dans son regard et dans ses gestes, mais aujourd'hui le Renji, qui était face à lui, était différent.

« Kira si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler »

Izuru choqué mais à la fois émut par tant d'attention, sourit tendrement à « ce chien errant ».

« C'est gentil Renji-san, mais je vais bien. Juste un peu trop de dossier à remplir, ceux donné par Yamamoto-dono »

Le Shinigami de la sixième division ne semblait pas satisfait de cette réponse toute faite, il attrapa d'un geste vif le bras de cette loque humaine et l'amena à lui.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas bien, je ne vais pas t'obliger à tout me dire, mais sache que nous sommes amis et que je suis là pour toi ! » S'énerva le roux, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux remplis d'une lueur jusqu'à là encore inconnue du plus jeune.

Pendant un temps le coeur de Kira s'arrêta, pendant une seconde il ne respira plus. .Cela semblait une éternité pour lui alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Renji s'inquiétait pour lui ? Izuru crut défaillir à cette révélation, lui qui souffrait en silence depuis si longtemps. Savoir qu'une personne s'intéressait à elle, et surtout se préoccupait de son état, lui réchauffait le coeur. Pendant tout ce temps, le pauvre petit jouet se sentait seul et abandonné par tous. En une seconde, un camarade venait de lui montrer le contraire. . .Comme il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, comme il avait envie de lui dire sa souffrance quotidienne, lui conter sa débauche, son dégoût et surtout sa solitude. Sauf que Kira n'était pas prêt à lui dévoiler ses plus vils secrets, non. N'était-il pas prêt à s'affronter ou ne le voulait-il pas ?

Avouer à une personne ses maux c'est comme les braver, le subalterne de la troisième division n'était pas encore arrivé à ce stade là, il ne pouvait pas encore faire face à ses démons.

« Renji-san, je te remercie pour ta gentillesse. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon état n'est que passager. Tout se finira bien. Maintenant lâche-moi, je dois me rendre au bureau de la cinquième division. »

C'est avec une grande amertume que Renji laissa s'échapper Kira de ses bras puissants.

« Je suis ton ami, ne l'oublie pas » Répéta le roux avant de repartir en direction de ses bureaux, laissant un Kira sur place avec le sourire au lèvre.

« Au moins je lui ai fait rendre son sourire, même si ce n'est que pour un instant » Cogitai l'homme à l'uniforme noir. Il avait bien raison, car dès que Renji eut le dos tourné Kira repartit dans sa léthargie, dans son monde intérieur, un monde chaotique.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Renji regagna le bureau de son mentor après avoir bien sûr, pris le plus long chemin. Durant sa petite promenade il croisa, Ikkaku et Yumichika qui se disputait, encore une fois. Par moment l'ancien habitant du district d'Inuzuru les comparaient à un vieux couple.

Au moment où il pénétra dans le bâtiment de la sixième division, il se sentit désabusé. Oui, depuis quelque temps, le pauvre vice capitaine éprouvait une gêne lorsqu'il prenait ses fonctions dans son service. Prenant les escaliers habituels pour atteindre le bureau de son capitaine, Renji traînait les pieds d'un air dégoûté. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il en avait pris conscience et qu'il était dans cet état second. Oui, bientôt il pourrait fêter l'anniversaire de sa _révélation_.

Un mois, soit 4 semaines, donc 30 jours . . . qu'il était lucide.

A cause de sa révélation, le roux avait changé, c'est surtout Zabimaru qui l'avait constaté. Par moment son porteur devenait aussi sensible et fragile qu'une fillette de douze ans, puis il devenait plus féroce que Ken-chan,_ plus réfléchit que le vieux Yamamoto_. Oui cela fait bizarre d'entendre çà, pour caractériser notre petit roux. Surtout connaissant son caractère explosif et son passé au sein de la onzième division, loin de là de faire un stéréotype de ces hommes reconnus pour leur force brute. Mais il faut être réaliste, c'est pas avec eux que l'on pourrait inventer l'eau chaude. Bref, Zabimaru s'inquiétait beaucoup des conséquences d'une tel vérité.

« Respire. . Inspire, expire. . .Inspire, expire » Se remémorait-il les exercices de respiration du capitaine Ukitake. Il devait se calmer, ne laisser aucun sentiment dépasser ses barrières psychiques.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Abarai frappa à cette fameuse porte, -où il était resté trente secondes pour s'apaiser, et entra.

« Bonjour Taichô ! Je vous apporte les nouveaux dossiers de Yamamoto-dono. »

Kuchiki, la tête dans ses dossiers ne daigna pas regarder son locuteur, trop préoccupé par un rapport d'un de ses sous fifres.

« Taichô ?! » réédita-t-il sa question, d'une voix calme et posée.

« Je t'ai entendu Renji. Pose-le avec les autres. » Rétorqua sans un regard le capitaine de la sixième division.

La voix qu'avait utilisé, l'héritier de la famille Kuchiki était stricte, froide . . il s'exprimait toujours de cette manière-là. Mais cela nuisait énormément au roux, depuis peu il prenait avec plus de sensibilité les remarques et les sarcasmes de son supérieur, il piquait souvent des crises de colère. Bien sûr cela se terminait toujours de la manière suivante : Laver les toilettes de la onzième division pendant une semaine pour punition. (1).

Pourquoi était-il devenu si sensible aux commentaires de son mentor, alors qu'il y a plus d'un mois, il n'y faisait pas attention ?

Abarai Renji, vice capitaine de la sixième était amoureux. Oui amoureux d'un homme. Oui amoureux de son supérieur.

Qu'avait-il fait à Kami-sama pour en arriver là ? Il ignorait encore la réponse mais les faits était belle et bien là et il en subissait les conséquences jours après jours, heures après heures.

Le plus dur était durant son service, lorsqu'il était dans le si petit bureau de Byakuya. Être si près de lui, le rendait dingue, mal à l'aise. Sentir son parfum lui chatouiller les narines, lui faisait tourner la tête. C'était comme si le capitaine le narguait : « être si près de moi, mais sans me toucher »

Le pauvre Renji, fantasmait de plus en plus sur son objet de désir, il s'imaginait nu dans ses bras, caressant amoureusement ses cheveux d'ébènes, embrasser sa peau de lait et surtout pouvoir toucher une chose qui le faisait honteusement fantasmer. Le charisme de son aîné l'excitait énormément, en avait-il conscience ? Par moment, le pauvre Renji le pensait. Était-ce son imagination ? Parfois les yeux de Byakuya le fixaient comme s'ils voulaient dire quelque chose. . . Le détenteur du roi babouin le prenait comme :

_« Regarde moi mais ne me touche pas ! Touche moi mais ne me goût pas ! Goûte moi mais n'avale pas ! »_

N'était-ce pas cruel ?

Fort heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Avec les années qu'il avait passées dans le Rukongai, Renji avait réussit à se construire un masque, une facette pour stopper ses sentiments -enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Malgré tout, son attirance envers son supérieur était inconnue de tous. Il en était ravi, sinon comment lui expliquer ? À lui ! Le noble de service ! Ce n'est pas parce que Renji est amoureux qu'il va pour autant oublier les défauts de son capitaine et sa réputation de glaçon. Jamais Byakuya ne répondrait à ses sentiments. C'était inconcevable, jamais il ne pourrait être amoureux d'un homme venant du district le plus pauvre du Seireitei ! Il était noble avant tout !

Hélas le pauvre Shinigami était impuissant face à cela et surtout il ne voulait rien faire, la situation était assez gênante comme ça, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle empire. L'héritier serait alors dans une position fort dérangeante à cause de son rang. Ils n'étaient pas nés sous la même étoile et cela Renji le savait fort bien.

Plongé dans ses propres réflexions, son regard se posa sur les lèvres de son amour impossible. Elles étaient tellement fines et rosâtres, allant à merveille avec la blancheur de sa peau. Étaient-elles douces ? Chaudes ? Sucrées ? Passionnées ?

« Renji ? »

La voix de son supérieur le fit sursauter, il l'interrogea du regard. Tel une statue, le pauvre roux n'avait pas réussi à bouger d'un centimètre, ce n'est qu'avec un haussement de sourcil de Byakuya, qu'il réalisa la situation incongrue.

Après de brèves excuses, Abarai sortit en trombe du bureau, adossé à la porte il aurait voulut hurler

« Ah ! Kami-sama je suis gay ! Et je suis amoureux de Byakuya, mon mentor, mon capitaine, l'héritier de la famille Kuchiki qui plus est, est le plus hautain de tout les nobles du Seireitei ! Aidez moi ! ! Sauvez- moi ! AH !» Mais cela aussi c'était impossible.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

« Vous m'avez appelée, Taichô? » murmura une petite voix emplie d'admiration servile.

Aizen tourna doucement la tête vers sa proie si familière et, s'efforçant de paraître content de la voir, il l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés. Le canapé de cuir noir qui meublait le grand bureau du capitaine Aizen s'allongeait dans l'angle de la pièce, chauffant lascivement ses coussins dans le soleil matinal. Le Taichô à lunettes siégeait majestueusement, dans une position d'humilité feinte, son regard perdu dans les mèches de cheveux noirs qui cascadaient sur le cou d'Hinamori. Il ne l'avait jamais autant détestée qu'en cet instant, jamais elle ne l'avait autant dégoûté: son regard implorant, ses courbes sans saveur, sa petite voix plaintive, son corps de femme, tout en elle le repoussait, c'était comme si un instinct primitif poussait Aizen à s'en éloigner. Mais le capitaine dépassait ce stade de dégoût physique, et il exerçait à présent sa force mentale jusqu'à ses extrêmes limites pour tolérer ce petit corps, frêle et moite, qui vint se blottir au creux de son épaule.

Alors qu'il l'observait, chaque détail l'insupportait, il regrettait la courte mais si prometteuse entrevue qu'il avait eu avec ce cher Kira-kun... Ses mèches blondes, son regard torturé, ses mains tremblantes, l'odeur de la peur qui s'était répandue en une écume lactée sur son corps frissonnant...

Oui, il désirait cet homme, plus que jamais il le voulait pour lui, comme un objet dans une vitrine devant lequel on s'arrête chaque fois et qu'on rêve de posséder. A côté de lui, les traits d'Hina-chan lui paraissaient bien fades, et il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore jouer la comédie...

Passant un bras autour de son buste, il déposa un long baiser sur le cou tiède de sa subalterne, imaginant prolonger la scène avortée de la bibliothèque: il se voyait mordre jusqu'au sang cette peau d'albâtre, imposer son sceau, liant dans un pacte de sang leurs destinée dans les affres des plaisirs que jamais la petite esclave aux yeux ternis par une soumission sans borne ne pourrait lui apporter.

Soupirant d'aise, les yeux mi-clos, la jeune femme s'abandonnait comme une poupée de chiffons aux bras de son capitaine. En cet instant, peu lui importait la raison de sa convocation, la seule présence d'Aizen suffisait à emplir son petit coeur d'une joie mièvre et naïve. Oui, peut importe ce qu'il lui demanderait, tant qu'il continuait ses caresses, tant qu'elle pouvait se noyer dans ces sensations divines qui l'effrayaient et lui faisaient honte, elle lui serait fidèle. Persuadée d'être l'objet de ses pensées et de ses nuits, elle se complaisait dans la fausseté la plus douce qui soit.

« Hinamori »murmura-t-il doucement, sortant le lieutenant de sa rêverie

« Te souviens-tu de cette mission dont je t'avais parlé? Eh bien, il va maintenant être temps pour toi d'entrer en scène »

Sous le regard avide de reconnaissance de sa subalterne, Aizen continua:

« Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à te demander va te sembler étrange, mais toi seule peut remplir cette mission. Tu es maintenant mon plus grand atout, mon plus grand espoir. Mes regards ne te quitteront pas un seul instant. Es-tu prête? »

La jeune femme, les yeux brillant de contentement à défaut d'intelligence, exhorta son supérieur, le suppliant de lui donner les détails de cette fameuse mission. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les mots qui suivirent, ceux-ci résonnèrent dans sa tête tel l'écho de ces lourdes cloches épiscopales :

« Je voudrais... non, j'ai besoin que tu te rendes aux bureaux de la 10ème division, et que tu transmettes un message au capitaine Hitsugaya »

_Ne pas oublier de regarder ses yeux, histoire de la convaincre... voilà... Ses yeux sont tellement fades face aux prunelles dorées que j'ai vues l'autre jour..._

« J'aimerais que tu arranges une rencontre entre nous deux... j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui. Je sais que ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, mais j'ai une totale confiance en toi. »

_Prendre son menton entre mes doigts... approcher mes lèvres... Kira-kun, si seulement tu étais là..._

« Crois-tu être en mesure de remplir cette mission? »

La jeune femme scella son accord dans un baiser silencieux, n'imaginant pas que, caché sous ce « Merci » plein de ferveur et de gratitude, toutes les pensées d'Aizen-sama étaient tournées vers le jeune blond dont le regard soumis l'avait captivé...

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Sortant du bureau de son supérieur, Hinamori se demanda pourquoi son Taichô tenait tellement à

rencontrer Hitsugaya... Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui demander, et lorsqu'il s'était penché sur elle pour lui dénouer son kimono, lorsqu'elle avait senti la ceinture de soie glisser le long de son dos, tout embryon de pensée avait quitté son corps, noyée dans les plaisirs de la chair, elle n'avait même pas entendu son capitaine murmurer un autre nom que le sien lorsqu'il se libéra en elle: sous un bourdonnement dû à leurs effusions, le nom de Kira s'était perdu dans les cheveux épais de la jeune femme. Et elle repensait à ces étreintes qu'elle idéalisait tellement, en jeune romantique écervelée par une naïveté consternante qu'elle était, et, le coeur léger, elle se dirigea vers les bureaux de la 10ème division.

« Peut être veut-il le défier au Shogi, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu jouer » se dit-elle pensivement, essayant laborieusement de faire fonctionner plus d'un neurone tout en marchant.

« Ou alors... »réfléchit-elle « ... ou alors, il veut lui demander la recette de son fameux cake aux olives bleues, de celles qui poussent en dehors des limites du Rukongai... et en échange, Aizen-sama donnera à Toshiro la marque de sa coloration... Pauvre Shiro-chan, il est vraiment décidé à paraître plus jeune... Je me demande comment il sera avec des cheveux blonds... ou bruns... ou roux... je crois que je vais en profiter pour lui demander son avis sur les miens, ils sont trop abîmés... j'espère qu'Aizen-sama le remarquera si je vais chez le coiffeur... Je crois que celui au centre ville de Karakura est à peu près potable... Au pire, je demanderai à Rukia de m'accompagner... Elle est vraiment gentille cette Rukia... Et il faudra aussi que je prenne de ces délicieuses petites choses au chocolats qu'ils vendent sur Terre... je suis sûre qu'Aizen-sama aimera... Aizen-sama dit toujours que... »

Ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées non moins intelligentes qu'existentielles, la jeune femme au regard vide se dirigeait vers les locaux d'Hitsugaya, qui ne se doutait pas encore de ce que les sombres desseins d'Aizen lui réservaient...

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

(1) Pourquoi les toilettes de la onzième division ? Elles sont réputés par leur hygiène irréprochable, oui imaginer une bonne centaines d'homme viril macho avec une dizaine de toilettes et seulement une balayette ! (Oui personne ne veut en acheter, cela ne fait pas viril d'après eux et surtout pas Yumichika car ce n'est pas digne d'une personne belle d'acheter ce genre d'immondice)

...En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plû, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour laisser votre avis! Suite au prochain chapitre ...


End file.
